Happy Birthday, Kenny!
by Miriala
Summary: A bet between Kenny and Clyde reveals some things about Kyle that Kenny only ever hopped would be true. Written in honor of Kenny's birthday on March 22nd. Oneshot, love and fluff, yaoi (boy X boy), language, K2.


**Hey there! This is my first South Park fanfiction that I've published (because I have some lying around at home). I wrote this for Kenny's birthday, wich is March 22nd (yes, Kenny has birthday! I looked it up on the internet). I was looking for an idea when I read a fanfiction that's a compilation of South Park texts between the kids, and one in particular sparked a light in my mind.**

**South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker, unfortunately for me.**

**Please enjoy!**

_Kyle_

I knew it meant trouble as soon as I said - or rather, texted - 'go for it', when he said he needed to ask me something. My unease had been confirmed when he then said to me that he needed to make out with me.

My immediate reaction was 'What?!'. Completely out of the blue, asking me this, but then it was Kenny we were talking about. What didn't surprise me at all, was when he told me that he had a bet with Clyde: the first who pulled a guy from their calculus class would win forty bucks.

Somewhere along the conversation, I agreed to do it. After all, he was my best friend and dirt poor, so I decided to help him a bit. The only thing that I asked was that neither Stan nor Cartman ever found out about this. If wind of it ever came to Stan, it wouldn't be to bad, him being my super best friend and all. But if it got to the racist, homophobic, selfish, self-centered, egoistic, uncaring, fatass, sadistic son of a bitch that was Cartman, I think I would literally die. In fact, I would rather die than have him know.

So here I was now, sitting on my bed, staring at my phone, maybe regretting that I'd said yes. Well, there was no backing out of it now.

_Kenny_

Cartman kicked me out an hour or so later after the text, saying that if I wasn't going to pay for any KFC I should 'get the Hell outta miah house'. So I did. The cold nightly wind bit at my skin and I pulled my hood tighter. I made my way to Kyle's house, like I said I would. I felt giddy with some kind of excitement at the thought that I would be kissing him. After years of what Kyle called 'harassment', I would get what I wanted. I smiled at one memory in particular, two years ago, in ninth grade.

X X X

"Kyle! Kyle!" I shouted down the school hall as I grabbed him from behind, looping my arms around his chest.

"What?!" he jumped and freed an arm to push me off of him. "What's wrong? Is it Cartman?" he said, searching for the said person, murder in his eyes.

"No. Kyle, you have to help me!" I pleaded.

"What is it?" he turned to face me, his look somewhat cooling down.

"I really need your help! I'm feeling so horny eight now and I've tried all of the girls, even some of the guys, even Stan, even Butters, even fucking Cartman! They all said no, and now there's only you left to help me! Please!" I was running out of breath in the end. I truly was desperate.

"Dude," he deadpaned, staring at me blankly. "And what makes you think I'd do it?" he asked.

"Well, for one, you have a nice ass-" I groped for it, but he promptly swatted my hand away. "and nice hair-"

"It's a damn Jewfro," he argued.

I went on. "and nice eyes. And a nice body, delicate and almost feminine-"

"Fuck you, Kenny!" He cut me off with a slap across my cheek and walked off, hips swaying in a most feminine way. "And no! I'm not doing fuck all nothing with you!" he flipped me off, not even bothering to turn back.

I just stared longingly after his ass, which, in his kaki jeans, was showcased perfectly. I felt my blood rush under my belt and I rubed at my cheek, starting to feel the shape of Kyle's hand through the heat it left. But I didn't give up.

_Better luck next time, McCormick_, I thought with determination.

X X X

I could almost still feel the sting today, even through the cold.

I walked past Stan's house and saw his bedroom light on, two shadows moving around inside. He must be with Wendy, doing whatever and being happy. I didn't linger on the thought too long, not wanting to be reminded of my own loneliness and how, unfortunately, this wasn't going to solve it.

I sped up a bit when I neared Kyle's house, the cold now seeping even through my parka. I knocked on the door and almost immediately Sheila answered.

"Mrs. Broflovski," I said respectfully.

"Kenny," she said disdainfuly, eyeing me like I had some sort of contagious desease or something (which I did not). I knew she never liked or approved of me, always saying that I was a bad influence on he son. And maybe I kinda was...

"Mom, let him in," Kyle said and I saw him at the top of the stairs behind Sheila.

She stepped aside and I nodded. "Thank you."

I paused at the entrance only long enough to step out of my boots and quickly climbed the stairs to the second floor. By now Kyle had disappeared, so I went to his room to find him waiting, sitting on his bed, phone in hand.

"Jesus, Kyle, you really want this, huh?" I moved closer to the bed, grinning.

He stood and poked me in the chest, stopping me in my tracks. "Give me your phone," he said.

"What? Why?" I quizzed.

"Because I don't want you taking any pictures or anything. I know you Kenn." he smiled slyly, holding his hand out.

"But what if I need proof?" I protested, digging it out of my pocket reluctantly.

"Well that would be just too bad." he looked at the screen, then asked, "What's the code?"

"'XXX'" I replied without thinking. "What are you doing?"

"Changing the code and turning it off," he replied simply. "I'm doing the same with mine, so don't think of getting your paws on it, either." Again with that grin.

"Aww! No fair!"

"Life's not fair. Now shut the door" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" I obeyed.

I came back and he was once again sitting on the bed, our phones safely hidden away somewhere. He patted the space beside him and I took my seat. I watched him for a long moment, trying to judge what he was thinking by his expession. It seemed as though he was mentally preparing himself for this, or maybe he was going to bail.

Knowing that my chance might slip away - as well as my forty bucks - I grabbed him by the collar and smashed my lips to his. He let out a grunt of surprise, but didn't fight me until five seconds later, when he knew I'd won the bet. When we pulled away (me mentally celebrating), he looked somewhat dazed.

"You okay, dude?" I asked, concerned.

"Not... sure..." he trailed off.

"Kyle...?" I said, leaning down to see his face.

He looked up at me a second before leaning in to kiss me. I sat there, shocked for a moment, then returned the gesture. It didn't last long, however, because he pulled away.

"Dude..." I deadpaned. "So I guess I won the bet-" I was cut off.

"I need to try that again. I have to know." he said, now looking me in eyes, emerald green in sky blue.

He pressed his lips to mine, but this time was prepared. We moved closer, our mouths moving gently against each other. He slipped a hand up my arm softly to let it rest on my shoulder. I brought my own fingers to his hair, carding through his soft curls of copper silk, tugging lightly to bring his body closer to mine.

It was gentle at first but a certain heat made its way into the embrace. I licked at Kyle's bottom lip lightly, asking for permission to enter. My wish was granted as he parted his lips, allowing me to slip in and explore every corner of his mouth. He tasted sweet, a strange contrast to his diabetic condition. I'd dreamed of this moment for what seemed like ages, and here it was, finally happening. It was so real that it felt almost sureal, to me.

Then Kyle pushed me down on the bed, never breaking the kiss and climbed on top of me. Only after did he break for air, kissing the corner of my mouth, then along my jaw and moving down my neck. Where his lips passed, he left a small trail of fire against my skin. He settled on a particularly sensitive spot on my neck and decide to gently nip and suck at it, making my breath hitch.

"Kyle," I moaned as I ran my hands trough his hair.

"Hmm?" I felt him smile against my skin.

"What, are you... doing?" I managed to stammer, my mind clearly distracted.

He pushed himself up and leaned over me, his hands on either side of my head and our faces meer inches away. "What do you mean?"

"Like," I chose my words carefully."Why are you doing _this_? You only had to kiss me five seconds for me to win the bet."

"Don't you like this?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yes! It's been my dream for like five years or so," I confessed.

"Hmm... and I decided that I like your dream about ten minutes ago" he explained.

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "R-really?"

"Yeah!" he smiled shyly and I've never wanted to have him more than in that moment. I never got to see Kyle as shy because he was so comfortable around me, usually. "And I gotta say, this is a pretty good dream."

"Oh. Well in that case, get the back down here so I can kiss the Hell outta ya." I grinned as I flipped him over, Kyle now gazing up at me with his bright green eyes.

I chuckled as I leaned down to press my lips to his again. Along the lines of us fooling around on the bed, in each other's arms and in between kisses, Kyle whispered something. Something that I had completely forgotten about (if you were me, you'd forget, too)

"Happy birthday, Kenny."

**So that's it! Give credit to 'toesnail' and her/his fanfiction ' -Message Received- ' for giving me the idea. Tell me what you thought of this by leaving a review. They will be very much apreciated! (Flames are welcome!)**

**-Miri-**


End file.
